Fairly Odd Story
by mega me man
Summary: A really odd story involving a flashback, some old friends and alot of crazyness


! Title goes here ! 

CHAPTER ONE. THE BEGINNING

Cosmo: I am here because Tom was so lazy. He did not even bother saying that this story was written by him and that A.N. means authors note. He also invented Magi and Cindy but he did not invent anyone else in this story

**Dimsdale School**

Timmy shrugged. "I don't care if Chester is out with Trixie Tang." Nevertheless, his eyes told the real story. Ever since Timmy had accidentally hit Chester with a cricket ball, Chester had been trying to get him back. I guess he has.

"Timmy, we all know you like Tang, but she doesn't like you, enough. You've got to..." AJ's speech was interrupted by the recess bell ringing. Timmy groaned. Another class with Mister Crocker. One was enough for any kid with fairy godparents. Timmy shuffled slowly towards the classroom door. When he opened it, there was Trixie and Chester sitting next to each other. Timmy went slowly to his seat, pulling out his eraser and pencil, which were actually his fairy godparents in disguise.

"Timmy" whispered the pencil "How ya going?"

"Fine Cosmo, just fine" he whispered back. "I wish I was at home in my room"

The pencil raised his mini wand when the eraser spoke. "Let me handle this sweetie." The eraser raised his mini wand and brought it swishing down.

**Timmy's house, Dimsdale**

"Thanks Wanda. I don't know where I'd be with out you," said Timmy

"You won't be here, I can tell you that," replied Wanda

"Hey, I did the best I could," said the pencil. The pencil raised its mini wand and in a puff of smoke, it was gone, replaced by a small green haired winged fairy.

Timmy rolled his eyes "Cosmo, when are you going to learn you're stupid?"

"Hey, Wanda didn't think so. Well, not at collage when we first met"

(AN: I feel a flashback coming on)

"Do you remember?" asked Wanda

"No, not really"

"Fine, I'll tell the story"

**Flashback**

Cosmo walked up the steps to his fairy school, bumping into a young girl with curly pink hair.

"Sorry" he said, "It's my first day"

"It'll be your last if you don't watch were your going. I'm Wanda and I'm the toughest fairy in this school, mess with me again and you'll have your head in a toilet," replied the other fairy

Cosmo was scared, he ran up the steps and into his classroom. He chose a seat next to a fairy with stunning purple hair.

"Hello" said the purple haired fairy, "I'm Magi, the only eleventh grade fairy that can do summoning"

"Summoning!" replied Cosmo "You must be as smart as me"

(AN: you will know what I am talking about when you read later on)

Magi snorted, "I'm so smart, but everybody picks on me"

Cosmo shuddered "Have you heard of Wanda?"

"Wanda? She's the most popular, stuck up, bitchy fairy in the whole school"

"I bumped into her on my way in"

A few fairies that were eavesdropping gasped and dropped what they were carrying.

Magi looked scared "You'd better be good at magic. Or else"

"Or else what?"

Wanda walking in followed by her cronies interrupting Cosmo, they were pushing people and hitting them and stuff.

"Just my luck" muttered Cosmo, Wanda had sat next to him and all her cronies crowded around making a big fuss about nothing. A very dumb fairy leaned over

"Hi" he said, "I'm available"

Wanda clicked her fingers and her cronies sent him flying out the seventh story window, he was never seen again.

**A couple of hours later**

Wanda was waiting for Cosmo outside the door of his class. When Cosmo walked out, she grabbed him and led him to the girl's toilets. Her cronies were waiting for her; they tied him up and left him there.

**Non-Flashback**

Timmy looked horrified. "You-You-You... monster" was all he managed to choke out

Wanda was blushing and looked very sorry for herself. "I-I was young and immature" she said

Cosmo interrupted "Hey, how do you think I felt? I was the victim in all of that"

"How come you two are married now?" asked Timmy

"I think it's time for...the rest of the flashback"

**Flashback**

"Help" cried Cosmo "I'm cold and I'm hungry"

The door opened and a pretty girl floated in. She started giggling when she saw Cosmo, later when she left she told everybody about what she saw

Cosmo was hung there all night until the cleaner arrived in the morning and cut him down

Cosmo soon found Magi

"Magi, you gotta help me," he breathed

"Cosmo, the tied up in the girls bathroom thing" replied Magi

"Yeah"

"You want some lunch?"

"Yeah, I'm starving"

"Cool, I'll shout"

Cosmo and Magi wished they had not gone to lunch, mainly because there were only two seats left, guess where they were, next to Wanda. They slowly made their way across, buying some cream and bread rolls. That was all that was left. They were brave enough to sit down. After several minutes of being teased, Cosmo popped the question...

"Why are you so nasty?" he asked

"Because" Cosmo had hit home "Because, nobody understands me"

"Wanda, you've got to stop being so mean and then you'll have real friends"

"I don't need real friends, I've got my clan"

"They're only you're friends because they need a leader"

One of Wanda's cronies cracked his knuckles loudly

"Okthat'sgreatgototgonowbyehavefun"

Cosmo and Magi ran off

**Non-Flashback**

Timmy was still looking horrified "You have a friend called Magi"

Cosmo shrugged "We went our separate ways"

Wanda was smiling "Here, use my mobile kmlone"

(AN: A kmlone is a phone that can have as many people as you want talking at once)

Wanda threw Cosmo the kmlone and Cosmo dialled a number

"Hello, Magi? This is Cosmo. Great, you? Cool. Want to come round? Cool. See you soon"

"So?" asked Timmy

"He'll be here soon"

"Wanda, can you tell us the rest of the story?"

**Flashback**

Wanda was walking towards her class, and her seat next to Cosmo. As soon as she sat down, she was bombarded by questions about lunch

"Wanda, did you hit him?" "Wanda, does he like you?" "Wanda, do you like him?"

The unfortunate person who asked if Wanda liked Cosmo was soon flying out the seventh story window.

After the siege of questions had finished, Wanda said to Cosmo...

"How come you asked if I was so mean?"

"Because" replied Cosmo "If you had real friends, you wouldn't be so mean"

"How do you make friends?"

"I dunno, just be nice to people, they'll soon be nice to you"

"Cosmo, how come you're so smart?"

"I studied for ages"

"Isn't that, like, boring?"

"Sure is. But it soon pays off"

"So if I studied, I could be really smart"

"Yeah"

"Will you be my study partner?"

"Why me?"

"'cause you're the only smart person I know"

"OK. I'll be your study partner"

Magi giggled, he had been listening. A plan formed itself in his brain, a very evil plan.


End file.
